


回礼（加泰罗尼亚情人节贺文）

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 是一篇贺文，内有没什么意义的原创角色。





	回礼（加泰罗尼亚情人节贺文）

【怒海争锋】【Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin】回礼（G/一发完/加泰罗尼亚情人节贺文）

 

背景：18xx年4月23日  
分级：G  
cp：Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin  
作者：马修  
警告：我21日半夜才傻兮兮想起来要23日写贺文orz，一边加班一边摸一篇，谨祝他俩加泰罗尼亚情人节快乐。博物科学方面作者是瞎几把写的，不要在意细节。

 

一、  
当杰克猛然想起今天是加泰罗尼亚的情人节时，在洒满清晨阳光的舰长大舱里，三件事几乎同时发生：斯蒂芬抱着大提琴责怪自己为何走得匆忙，将想要送给杰克作回礼的书落在了床下；杰克放下小提琴安慰他说既然自己送给他那些花的时日是几天前而非今日，所以晚回或不回也没什么要紧；斯蒂芬想起了他们匆忙离开岸边的原因仅是因为前一夜两人在玫瑰的映衬下纵情太晚没能按时起床，脸色时红时白。  
如今，皇家战舰惊奇号正在广袤的大西洋上航行着。离开伦敦已有十天时间，而阿雷纳斯角还有数周才能抵达。除非半路上遇到本国或盟国的货船，否则没有任何一种途径能够让他们买点什么礼物送给对方。  
“那你可以把你自己送给我，当做回礼。”在斯蒂芬纠结了许久后，杰克终于忍不住靠近他小声说，“我晚上想办法把奥托爵士支开，我会让你……”  
“别冒那个险！看在上帝的份上杰克，那个旱鸭子没有一天不是24小时缠着你的，”斯蒂芬也压低了声音，“要不是好人普林斯主动提出陪他逛逛，我们现在连琴也拉不成。”  
“更不能像刚才那样吻你。”  
“行行好，闭嘴吧，”斯蒂芬看着垂头丧气的杰克，“我会准备点儿别的做回礼，好啦好啦，别伤心啦。”

 

二、  
事实证明，除了自己擅长的领域外，斯蒂芬在人生中的其他方面都可堪称是个大大的蹩脚人士，也许按照杰克曾经的说法便是“他就是出生的人当中最不可救药的蠢蛋”。但如今，当下，此时此刻，杰克可绝对不会这么说，也不敢这么说。  
“进来。”在门被敲了三次后，杰克才勉强答了话，而那声音就像他刚长出舌头一般，既不连贯也不响亮。  
“舰长，我……向您请求，希望您劝劝咱们大夫。”  
基里克知道，自己的控诉在杰克那里几乎每次都有成效——舰长明白，自己十几年来都在全心全意为他和大舱着想，从无怨言——不过，基里克也懂得，当告状的对象是马图林大夫时，就算国王亲临指着他鼻子骂娘，他们的奥布雷舰长也会左耳进完右耳出，根本不当回事。  
但即便所有人都知道舰长对医生的双重标准已经严重到令人咋舌的地步，基里克还是打算试一试。事态岌岌可危，而如果他再不出面的话……  
“舰长！大夫今天把我赶出了厨房，说要亲自下厨，请您想想吧，那是多可怕的人间地狱，整个厨房就像被人用16磅炮细致地轰过一遍一样！凡是那间屋子里能糊的全部烧糊了，能黑的全部熏黑了！羊奶撒了，猪肉被炸到角落里，而且他竟然逼我拿出平底锅做蛋糕！舰长，那是咱们大舱厨房最好的平底锅，两三下就被大夫搞漏了。”  
“我知道……我知道。”杰克咳了一声，“好了基里克，非常感谢你的反馈。”  
“舰长，还有那些鸡蛋！能够吃上一个来回的鸡蛋！在锅外面就被打碎了一打！那些无辜的、可怜的母鸡的子嗣……”  
“我知道了基里克，明天去公共厨房再拿一个锅子，现在回去休息吧。”  
“如果大夫每天都这么搞……”  
“他不会的，从今晚开始，我会把他绑起来放在船尾小艇里拖着走的，”杰克挥挥手，像是忍受着极大地痛苦，“我现在不想说话，你先退出去吧。”  
“舰长？”  
“拜托，你要是我，你现在也不会想说话的。”将餐盘里最后一点完全看不出是什么东西的东西塞进嘴里，杰克立刻开始四处找水吞咽下去，“行啦，你也放过我吧，基里克。”

 

“这么难吃吗？”从杰克背后的帘子中走出来，斯蒂芬的脸非常难看，“我承认，你在甲板上听到的那声爆炸，确实是因为我把水倒进了油里想要灭火，而跳出来的岩浆……火星又引燃了……我也不知道那些白的红的都是什么。实在是对不起你的厨房。”  
“那不重要，亲爱的，我只希望你不要再把自己置于那种无妄的危险之中，你要知道，厨房可不比火药库安全多少，”把另一盘中呈深蓝色果冻状的迷之物体挖了出来，杰克笑着在斯蒂芬的面前晃晃，“要尝尝吗？”  
“……这根本不叫饭。”  
“不，斯蒂芬，能吃的都叫饭，而且它不难吃。”  
杰克皱着眉头吞下他的回礼。  
“只要你能告诉我它们是什么的话，我能夸上一整天。”

 

三、  
自从这艘船上救助过一群乐观的捕鲸船水手以来，惊奇号上的船员们便养成了一个奇妙而又特殊的习惯，那就是除非风浪大到甲板上站不住人，否则每个满月夜，他们都会聚集在甲板上，全无理由的一齐唱歌跳舞，大肆欢庆一番。捕鲸船水手们特有的“解忧文化”雁过留痕般地留在惊奇上，并迅速蔓延开来，虽然它在有些喜欢安静的惊奇人里如“狼人病毒”一样令人嫌恶，但总的来说，大部分的小伙子们还是对这个难得的休闲时光保持着十分积极的欢迎态度。  
对于舰长杰克奥布雷来说，既然他的默许比公开支持更能让那些船员玩得开心，那么他也乐得能在夜晚时分听到众人欢唱的节奏性极强的水手号子，而不是另一些会危及到船员心理健康的唉声叹气。  
但杰克从未想到，自己某天无意间的英明决策也能在今天派上用场。此刻，年轻又极想凑热闹的奥托爵士被几个候补生和陆战队员护着，正和一群水手唱跳得不亦乐乎——一场欢乐盛宴完全打消了他想要跟着他俩一起闷在大舱的想法。  
“接着跳，接着唱，不用管我，”当杰克穿着一袭白衣出现在后甲板时，所有的喧闹与歌舞都如浇了水的火堆一样瞬间暂了停，这使得他不得不笑着传令下去，让他们继续未完成的嘉年华，“莫威特先生，收中桅帆前桅帆，停船三个沙漏的时间，然后为我和医生准备一艘小艇，挂在船后面。”  
“您这是要捕鱼吗？需要准备渔网吗？”  
“不需要渔网，拿个长杆小网就好。斯蒂芬？斯蒂芬你好了没？”杰克冲着甲板天窗向还在大舱里准备的斯蒂芬大叫——不出所料，他那能把死人喊活的大嗓门也依旧像那年一样，毫无波澜的淹没在鼎沸的人声中，“上帝啊他可真磨蹭。威廉，你还记得我们的老朋友荧光生物吗①，它们又出现了，斯蒂芬和我打算去近距离看看。”  
顺着舰长的手指，莫威特探出头去——被巨大船体划开的平静水面下，荧光闪烁的迷人造物正用形体铺造成绵延数公里的星芒的毯，与洒在海面的满月的辉光相映成趣。那些闪着蓝绿色的光点仿若清朗夜空中的繁星，自银河倾泻于广袤的洋面上，又如灌木草丛中荧荧的飞虫的尾，扩散又聚集，为梦境雕刻出天然美丽的春夜图景。  
“长官，那到底是什么？”莫威特扒着右舷，痴痴的看着，“耶稣啊……”  
“耶稣虽然知道，但你不好问他，”杰克摊了摊手，“还是问大夫保险。”

 

“是游水母群和囊链藻！”在杰克还站在小船帮上系着绳子时，斯蒂芬就已经迫不及待的拿着他的观察箱，将半个身体大喇喇地探出船去，似乎完全忘记了自己的零平衡感究竟造就过多少惊心动魄的惨痛回忆，“你看啊杰克！它们真神奇！你能不能把那个带长杆的网递给我。”  
“我建议你先坐好了再拿，”杰克微笑着看着他，遏制自己抓住他的腿将他拽回来的冲动，“我现在都不敢提长啊网啊这些个词，你相信言之有灵吗？”  
“什么灵？什么属什么科的？我就知道这种小海藻容易引发赤潮，而这种水母，它们怎么会和海藻一起漂在这里呢？”琢磨不清的斯蒂芬又开始不耐烦起来，“你打算什么时候递我网，明年吗？留着它发霉吗？”  
“给你，给你。”攥着长杆站了起来，杰克游刃有余地保持着平衡。  
但往往事与愿违。  
从昨日便一直跟在船后的大型抹香鲸群借着月光突然在船体左侧露出水面——距离小艇仅有几米远。庞大的海洋巨兽骤然发出高亢的呼声，尖利地刺破了浓重的夜色，也漫过了一船人的喊叫与大笑声。  
平静的水面瞬间掀起波澜，让本就不甚平衡的小艇顷刻间斜了过来。  
“斯蒂芬！”  
和秤砣有着亲缘关系的斯蒂芬果不其然再次沉入水底，而杰克这次则学了明白，眼疾手快地一把裹上他的腰，将他捞起并头朝上立在了水面上。  
“天啊，天啊……”一手扶着没有倾覆的左舷，一手抓着杰克的上衣，斯蒂芬努力的呼吸着空气，“发生了什么？是有船炮击我们吗？我怎么在水里的？”  
“是鲸鱼，斯蒂芬，”杰克又举了举他的腰，“抹香鲸群。”  
“鲸鱼？鲸鱼？”  
“我亲爱的，你向下看……”  
目光越过荧光的巨毯，斯蒂芬向下望去。庞大的鲸鱼如同可潜水的船一样，在他们脚下缓慢的游了过去，借助因受到刺激而更为闪耀的生物的光辉，斯蒂芬觉得比起摄人心魄的恐惧，震撼感与渺小感更能解释自己突然涌出的眼泪。他呆愣在原地，仿佛一切都消失无踪了——这淹没自己的并非大海，甚至没了陆地与船只。失去重力而悬浮在天空的星斗中，人类以月为锚，在不断下沉中观望四周无尽的繁星与美丽天体般的自然巨物。  
“利维坦……”  
“我们潜下去吧。”  
直到蔓延的思想被杰克打断，斯蒂芬才惊觉他的舰长似乎自最开始便一直用那双迷人的宝石蓝眼睛盯着他——他在看自己失态的样子吗？觉得尴尬的斯蒂芬突然有些气恼。  
“什么？！”  
“下面的景色会十分壮美，而你只要深吸一口气。”杰克说，“别害怕，我会托着你。”  
“开什么玩笑！”斯蒂芬叫道，“杰克！你还是杀了我吧！我绝无可能做得到的！”  
“你要相信我。”  
“即便是我做的东西不好吃！还把厨房炸了！”斯蒂芬发火的锤了锤杰克的肩膀，可又怕自己滑下去不敢太用力，“你也没有必要赶尽杀绝！”  
“斯蒂芬！”杰克笑着说，“我不会杀了你的。”  
“我若抓不住你的手！”  
“我的爱，”杰克的眼神认真。  
“我什么时候放手过？”

 

四、  
他从未在噩梦以外的地方深潜。  
向下，再向下，他拉着杰克的手，沉入了荧光的正中。  
与从上向下的观察迥然不同，他睁大双眼看着这些发光的炫目生物。长而飘逸的水母如同发光的银树，又如上帝向索多玛与蛾摩拉抛下的硫磺与火般拉着明亮而令人生畏的长长的烟线，列队前行。充斥在水母中央的，发出点点碎光的囊链藻被洋流搅拌着，将这一片海域幻化成迷梦般的汤剂——正下方，抹香鲸再次发出空灵的吼声。  
而他的杰克则像这个巨大艺术品的创作者一样，独立在斯蒂芬的视线中央——如同刚刚在黑色画布的四周点上了明晰的蓝白光点一般，他在正中用自己纯白色的便服，构成比例精确的大面积的空白。  
——每个生物都在前行，唯有一人独自等待。  
斯蒂芬看着杰克，而对方则紧紧牵住自己的手，回望着自己。  
他饮了这锅汤剂吗？为什么他似乎也在发光一样？金黄色的发丝被明亮的荧光染成淡蓝，比陆上更灵活的身体旋转在水体里，全身的洁白衬托出那美丽脸庞中的刚毅。比起柔美的人鱼，他更像是一位神力无际的海的帝王。  
一颗不灭的星。

——我爱你。  
斯蒂芬任由他将真正的回礼拉入怀中。  
——我爱你。  
将忠实的唇语印入心中，情人闭上眼睛。  
直至最后的空气，消失在波塞冬的呼吸里。

 

①这群生物曾出现在第十册中。


End file.
